Night of the Vampire
by CallMeTod
Summary: A young boy is forced into a world that he does not understand, told that he is the last pureblood vampire and is hunted down upon his thirteenth birthday. What will happen to him upon the meeting out the hunter Zero. (Has nothing to do with the manga Vampire Knight.)


Night of the Vampire

CallMeTod

This was something that I made in the 6th grade I think so if it sounds bad I'm sorry but I just so happened to find this and thought it would be fun to put it on the internet. If you readers think this sounds interesting give me some feedback and I may be able to get some more put out. This is rated M as it has adult language. Thanks a bunch! ~( _ )~

Chapter 1

(At a stop sign in a neighbor in Sanford Florida)

Holly shit I am so dam tired I have been driving for four fucking hour's strait getting those dam vampires off my tail was hard work and the local police didn't help one bit, DAMIT why did they have to put up wanted posters for me in the arcade; once someone called 911 they were there in less than a minute. I do feel sorry for that kid that was having a 4th of July party in the backyard of that house I ran through, plus I stole the dads Porsche and it looks brand new too. Her dad must be pissed; well if he can keep the cops attention with the rampage he must be in through I am fine with that but they are not what I'm worried about, it's that dammed hunter branch those fucking living dead put together just for me. It pisses me off but at least I hurt their pride every time I get away from them but they did say that I am the descendant of their queen that lived so long ago, so that may make them feel a bit better but that was three months ago when I was still at school and they cornered me behind the gym but they also rambled on about me being a pureblood vampire that powers will be at its fullest sometime after I turn thirteen witch was yesterday and I don't feel any different at all. Fuck I got so lost in thought that I forgot that I need to get a move on a find some ware to sleep tonight since I ran away from my foster parents, I really hated my "mom" anyways she was a real bitch.

(Private Study in a Mansion some ware in PinsealVanya)

"What he got away again?! Why the hell did we make the hunter squad for if they are just going to let him get away?!"

"Sorry sir but they should be able to find him soon or shall I say that he will come to them, he has reached the age of thirteen and will feed. Oh and Sir it seems as if Zero is back should I put him in charge of the Hunter squad?"

"Zero? Humm perfect put him in charge imminently and have him set out right away."

(At an abandoned Gas Station)

Looks like I completely lost them. Hahaha and I found some ware too sleep for the night maybe I can even stay longer?

"You got to be kidding me there is a dead dog in here too. Gross!"

(Zero's apartment room 101)

"Finally I'm home! Gezz it's been what five months?"

(Ringing)

"Hello?"

"Great you picked up! It's been decided that you'll become the hunter squads leader you shouldn't know about it since it was just put together just three months ago."

"Yea there was a rumor going around that it was all for some little boy named Jade I think. What the hell is up with that anyway I heard that he was the last pureblood or something that true?"

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything but he is the last descendant of our queen and I'm beginning to think that's correct see it's not just us going after him but the police, bounty hunters, and gangs that want to use him as ransom. Oh and be warned he is very crafty he went through a heavily populated neighborhood and stole some guys Porsche Carrera GT during some kids party or something."

"What a Porsche Dam I'm envious of the brat. Where is he now do you know?"

"Only that he is in Sanford Florida, the hunter squad lost his trail but he is mainly around one area we think he may have some kind of base or he sticks too familiar territory."

"But can't you use city cameras to find him it shouldn't be too hard if it's that kind of car he's driving?"

"Like I said he is crafty he ditched the car at a car dealer ship after driving it like he was taking a test drive and then ran off like there was no tomorrow."

"Now I'm getting curious. Ok I'll do it; when do I start?"

"Now."

"You're killing me here; well fine. Bye."

(Click)

"Jade, eh?"

(Morning: at the gas station)

"Mmmm, I slept better that I thought I would. Now time to get the hell out of here!"

Wait somthin' isn't right here it seems a bit too quiet around here. Oh shit this is always how it is before I get ambushed by those bastards I need to get out and now! Bag my bag, shit were the hell is it!

"Looking for this, Jade?"

Jade slowly turns around to find a tall man around 6'4" with short blonde hair and unnaturally blue eyes and just enough muscles to make him masculine but not so much that it made him look bulky just inside the door of the abandoned gas station leaning against the door frame in light armor and several different guns on strapped on his body grinning at him with one hell of a sly look on his face holding his bag.

He says, "I'm a bit disappointed I was hoping it would have been a bit more challenging to find you my young prince."

"Well sorry for not being as much of a fun sport for you as you thought I would be, and I'm no prince do you really think a prince would be hunted down like this by his own vassals?"

"hehe that's some mouth you got there kid how bout I shut it up for ya huh?"


End file.
